Sucumbiendo al amor ¿Si? o ¿No?
by meiliing
Summary: ¿Por que fui tan tonta y deje que esto pasara? si tan solo yo...si solo yo se lo hubiera dicho a tiempo..no lo habria perdido. Lo se persimo summary XD


**Sucumbiendo al amor, ¿Si? o ¿No?**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son míos, para mi desgracias u. u son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama…pero el NaLu si es mío…bueno es de todos los amantes del NaLu *w* Manito arriba para el NaLu! \^-^/. Es mi primer fanfic así que no sean muy duros conmigo T-T estaba aburrida y sin internet así que esto vino a mi espero que les guste.**

****************************************************************************************En una habitación oscura en Magnolia*************************************

Todo lo que sentía era tristeza, soledad, unas tremendas ganas de llorar…no puedo cree que de un momento para otro mi mundo cambie de una manera tan radical…solo por hacer algo que quería desde hace mucho… ¿Sera que yo fui my egoísta?, yo...yo...solo quería que él supiera de mis sentimientos...pero sabía que al hacerlo traería dos opciones 1.- Que él me dijera que no...Y 2.- Que me aceptara…*Bip* *Bip*.

-¡¿Qué rayos es que no ven que estoy en una depresión?!- le grite a mi teléfono.

Siento que todo el mundo se me viene encima…es él, contesto, no contesto, contesto, no contesto, AHHHH! No sé qué hacer…Kami-sama ayúdame no tengo valor suficiente para esto pero…si no le respondo creerá que algo me pasa...¡PERO CLARO QUE ALGO ME PASA TENGO EL CORAZÓN ECHO PEDAZOS POR SU CULPA! . Inevitablemente las lágrimas se empiezan a derramar de mis ojos.

-Por favor deja de llamar voy a terminar respondiéndote idiota- *Bip* *Bip* (**Autora: XDD ya se súper efectos jaja XD**)-Ahí! Ya basta ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

Tome el teléfono y me di cuenta de que era uno, dos, tres, cuatro…mensajes, de él... ¿Que quiere es baka?..Ah! y otros de Levy-chan.

_"Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ ¿Qué sucede te fuiste muy rápido de la escuela y no me dijiste nada? O.O ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Olvidaste algo?, ¿Por qué no fuiste al jardín? Te estuve esperando, oyes dice Hielito que te diga que hoy la reunión es en mi casa esta noche no se te olvide es hoy a las 6:00! No faltes Lucee ;)"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar e mis labios...hay Natsu tu no cambias ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste verdad, volví a ver el otro mensaje.

"_Oyes Luce no me has respondido mis llamadas ¿Te enojaste conmigo porque dije que estabas gorda? Sabes que no hablo enserio Luce, si, si estas pasada un poco de peso pero no es para que ni me respondas mi llamadas ¬3¬…bueno no olvides hoy en mi casa ;)"_

-Natsu Dragneel! Date por muerto!...por Mavis que cambios de humor me dan…jaja supongo que eso quiere decir que lo estoy superando *o* muy bien Lucy (**Au: U.U creo que es un poco bipolar Inner: Tú crees? ¬¬ si no me dices ni cuanta me doy)**- me felicite a mi misma…creo que hablar conmigo misma es muy forever alone.

"_POR MAVIS LUCY CONTESTAME! Llevo hablándote horas y no me respondes Q.Q ¿Que hice para que te enojaras conmigo? TT-TT, bueno adivina que paso…*sonido de tambores*Lisanna va a venir a la noche de pelis, ¿No es fantástico?"_

Juro que sentí un crash en mi corazón…Lisanna, ella era la causa de mi dolor si ella no hubiera regresado del extranjero, Natsu…él no se habría olvidado de mí ,me siento bien por Mira-san y Elfeman de que hayan recuperado a su hermanita pero...Sé que sonara muy egoísta pero desearía que ella no hubiera regresado…¡NO! No puedo ser tan mala con Lissana ella se ha portado...mmm...regular conmigo… ¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! Ella es un asco conmigo…aun recuerdo cuando ella regreso.

-Flash back-

Hace tres meses

Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que Levy-chan me recomendó "Bajo la misma estrella", realmente era muy conmovedor…Oh! Eres tan genial Hazel (**Au: TT^TT si lo es)**.

-Luceeeeeee! Con que aquí estabas te estaba buscando por TODO Fairy tail!-

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo hay parado frente a mí su extraño cabello rosa igual de alborotado, sus ojos jade que cada que miro me pierdo en ellos, su enorme y cálida sonrisa que me encanta, su preciada bufanda blanca que jamás JAMAS se quita…Mavis como lo amo.

-Mooo Natsu, si serás, te dije que iba a estar en la biblioteca-no pude evitar hacer un puchero cosa que causo que él se empezara a reír, creo que vi un pequeño sonrojo nah! Imposible el jamás se sonroja creo que estoy alucinando.

-Jaajajajaja Luce eres rara, pero eres mi mejor amiga-me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo, sentí como mi cara se iba calentado- Oyes ¿Qué tienes Luce estas roja?, será que... ¿Tienes fiebre?-

Cuando creí que no podía sonrojarme más…Natsu lo volvió posible, junto su frente con la mía podía sentir su cálido aliento, o si los tomates me envidiarían mucho en estos momentos.

-Mmm….no tienes fiebre pero estas muy roja-

-Ah!…am...Natsu a que venias?-

-Oohhh claro Mira me dijo que Tania una GRAN sorpresa para nosotros ¡Vamos!-

-Aye Sir!-

Me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo, Kami que felicidad! .

-Fin del Flash back-

Ese día Mira-san nos dio la sorpresa de que su hermanita menor Lisanna que había estado estudiando en Inglaterra por dos años, con la que perdieron comunicación y la dieron por muerta había regresado, los ojos de todos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podían retener las sonrisas de felicidad al ver a la peli-blanca menor salir atrás de Mirajane, yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír, me habían contado sobre ella y me alegro ver a todos sonreír, llorar y gritar de felicidad, y a ver a Gray quitarse la ropa como es de costumbre, pero...agh! aun recuerdo cuando Lisanna se lanzo a abrazar a Natsu! Todos esos celos que sentí hasta Levy-chan me dijo que me calmara, y eso hice.

-Flash back-

Después de que Lissana se lanzara a abrazar a Natsu se pararon, pero al parecer Lisanna no quería soltar a Natsu y lo cogió del brazo, creo que es hora de que me presente.

-Hola Lisanna, soy Lucy Heartfilia, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Oohhh tu eres la famosa Lucy de la que mi hermana me conto, si...espero nos llevemos bien-

Wooo no sabía que era famosa, pero siento que sus palabras no son ciento por ciento reales, nah! Solo es mi imaginación de escritora, según me dijo Erza Lisanna es muy dulce.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* Dos semanas después */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Lisanna a Magnolia, en ese tiempo no he visto a Natsu y él solo se disculpa diciendo "Lo siento Luce es que trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Liss" no me enojo se que tienen mucho que contarse esos dos por lo cual yo solo le respondo "Si no te preocupes, además tengo mucho que hacer" y luego le doy una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-*Ya termine mi novela, ahora que hare…mmm…ya se hare otra que trate de una princesa y un dragón!*- tome de nuevo mi lápiz, pero antes de empezar a escribir voltee a ver la ventana -*Supongo que hoy tampoco vendrá… ¡Vamos Lucy no te desanimes! Mejor escribamos algo*-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* Hace unas horas en la escuela/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Mmm…que raro Natsu me dijo que lo esperara aquí-

Tome la nota que me había enviado Natsu en la clase de Biología de Sagitario-sensei, la revise si él que do conmigo "_Hey Luce te espero en el jardín este de la escuela en el receso" _**(Au: No pues que romántico, Inn: Deja de interrumpir joder Au: Es que quiero ser popular Q.Q Inn: Basta de tonterías y sigue) **me volteo rápidamente al sentir que me tocan el hombro y veo que es Lisanna con una cara ¿Burlona?

-Hola Lucy, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Yo am...bueno espero a Natsu él me cito aquí-

Vi como en su rostro se formaba una expresión de enojo…y a esta tipa que le pasa.

-Qué bueno que no ha llegado desde hace días quiero decirte algo muy importante respecto a tu relación con mi Natsu-

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando dijo relación…momento acaso dijo ¿Mi Natsu?

-¿Qué relación? Y como que TU Natsu hasta donde yo sepa Natsu no es de nadie-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, ere una mosca murta, crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo miras a Natsu cada que puedes, que no me doy cuenta de tus sonrojos y tus acercamiento a él cada que puedes, y si él es MI Natsu ya que él es mi novio y se va a casar conmigo, por eso si no quieres pasarla mal aléjate de el-

-Yo…el…no el no es tu novio si fueran novios el ya me habría nosotros somos los mejores amigos… ¿Casar?, menuda tontería te inventas y no va a conseguir que me aleje de el-

-Jaja eran querida eran, tu solo eras mi remplazo nada importante, eres reemplazable y si fueras su amiga ya te habría dicho todo Fairy Tail lo sabe-

-Necesito pruebas de que son una verdadera pareja-

-Si quieres pruebas las tendrás, escóndete detrás del árbol-

No sé porque lo hice pero la obedecí, me escondí detrás del árbol procurando que Natsu no me viera, como si lo hubiera invocado como a un pokemon apareció todo jadeante su mirada jade empezó a recorre el lugar, justo cuando iba a salir Lisanna se me adelanto y se arrojo encima de él.

-¡Natsu!-

-¿Eh? Liss que haces aquí-

-Natsu ¿Que no te alegra verme?-

-No es eso si no que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí veras yo cite a Luce aquí y...-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, las lagrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos, no, no podía ser cierto…Lisanna estaba besando a mi Natsu y él le correspondía, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, quería gritar decirle algo, lo único que hice fue salir corriendo. Las lágrimas obstruían mi visión e inevitablemente choque con alguien.

-Lo...lo siento…de verdad...lo...siento-

-¿Lucy?/ ¿Lu-chan?-

Alce la mirada topándome con Levy-chan y Erza ambas con cara de preocupación, sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje a sus brazos, ellas sabían de mis sentimiento hace Natsu; me empezaron a preguntar que sucedía, pero yo no podía ni responder, solo lloraba, cuando pare de llorar me llevaron al baño a lavarme la cara, como estaba un poco más tranquila le conté TODO lo que sucedió.

_¡ ¿QUÉHIZO QUE?!-

-Si beso a Natsu delante de mí-

-Lu-chan si quieres vamos y le damos una paliza a Natsu-

-Si Lucy así ese idiota aprenderá-dijo Erza mientras emanaba un aura maligna

-No chicas no hace falta yo sola me lo he buscado, si no les importa me iré a casa no quiero que Lisanna me lo restriegue en la cara-

-Fin del Flash back-

Termine de recordar como termine así e inevitablemente las lagrimas volvieron a surgir, me volví a tirar en la cama y me puse una almohada en la cara mojándola en el proceso, lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación eran mis interminables sollozos, solo podía llorar y soñar que todo esto era una pesadilla, no lloraba tanto desde el funeral de mi madre Layla hace 10 años, si mi madre estuviera aquí ella me clamaría. Después de tanto llorar inevitablemente me quede dormida dejándome atrapar por Morfeo.

-…Luce, psss Luce despierta ¡LUCE!-

-AHHH!-

-Hasta que despiertas dormilona, llevo una hora tratando de despertarte –

-¿Qué haces aquí que no era noche de películas en tu casa?-

-Sí pero como no llegabas me preocupe y vine a ver que te pasaba-

Mi mirada viajo al reloj ya eran las...¡10:30! Tanto dormí.

-Yo...am...no tenía ánimos de salir hoy-

Natsu prendió la luz del cuarto, para ya no estar a oscuras como he estado todo el día, cuando el regreso su mirada hacia mi sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y en su rostro se formo una señal de enoja, se sentó delante de mí y empezó a mirarme seriamente, sinceramente esa mirada me daba escalofríos.

-¿Quién fue Luce? Dime ¿Quién fue?-

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres-

-¡ ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo llorar?! Y no me vas a negar que estuviste llorando tienes todos los ojos rojos e hinchados –

-*Mierda se dio cuenta, no le puedo decir que fue por su culpa*, yo am…vi el capítulo 3 de la quinta temporada de Glee y no pude evitar llorar-

-Mentirosa, ese capítulo lo vimos juntos hace tres semanas y lloraste junto con Happy por la muerte de ese tipo-

¿Cómo se acuerda de eso?, baje la mira era ahora o nunca ya no pierdo nada…si tengo que reunir valor.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta dime quien fue ese desgraciado para romperle toda la cara y llenar sus pantalones de polvo picapica-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios, en definitiva no importa que tenga un corazón roto, ni que los ojos me duelan en definitiva Natsu Dragneel siempre me sacara una sonrisa.

-Él bueno...él...es...bueno…es...e…eres….-

-¡DIME QUIEN MIERDA ES!-

-¡ERES TU JODER!-

El silencio empezó a reinar en mi habitación, no puedo cree que de verdad lo haya gritado sin un poco de taco o algo, al parecer Natsu aun procesaba mis palabras, Mavis, Oka-san denme fuerzas; cuando al parecer Natsu capto mis palabras rápidamente me envolvió en sus musculosos brazo y apretándome con fuerza contra su pecho, no pude evitar inhalar su aroma y sonrojarme ante la calidez de su pecho.

-Lo siento Lucy, yo no sé que hice para hacerte llorar tanto de verdad lo lamento mucho, no me gusta para nada que llores, no tiene idea de cuánto odio que llores, me duele mucho más si esas lagrimas son por mi culpa, eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo y ODIO verte llorar-

-¿Por qué no estás con Lisanna? Ella se va a poner celosa si se entera de esto-

-Eso a mí que me importa, y porque tengo que estar con Lisanna a ella no la he visto desde que salimos de la escuela-

Subí mi mirada a ver si no me mentía, su voz no tenia pisca de duda y su hermosa mirada me miraba con confusión…. ¿A caso el no iba a ver pelis con ella?

-¡Claro que te tiene que importar son novios ustedes dos!, pero tú me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que iba a ir Lisanna a la noche de películas-

-¡ ¿EH?! ¿Yo novio de Lisanna?!-

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe yo los vi besándose!-

-¡ ¿BESANDONOS?!-

-SI! Vi como se besaban en el lugar donde me citaste-

- ¡ELLA FUE LA QUE ME BESO!-

-¡PERO TU LE CORRESPONDISTE!-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO YO LA APARTE, A ELLA NO LA QUIERO COMO PAREJA SOLO COMO HERMANA! A la única que quiero como novia...es...es…-

Por Mavis estaba viendo al Natsu el gran Salamander, el pirómano, el obsesionado por la salsa tabasco... ¡Sonrojado!, por dios que lindo se ve.

-¿A quien Natsu?-

-¡A ti! Tu eres la única a la que yo amo…yo realmente te amo u/u-

-Natsu O/O…lo dice...lo dice enserio-

-¡Claro que si jamás oye JAMAS jugaría con algo así!, tú no tienes idea….mira Luce que esto no lo repetiré de nuevo ¬/¬…Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rocas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mucho, empezaras a tener una idea de cuánto te amo Lucy...*Muchas gracias Mira por todas las lecciones de romanticismo -express que me diste*-

Okey estaba más roja que el cabellos de Erza, no me esperaba nada de esto inevitablemente lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, y una gras sonrisa surco en mis labios, estaba sucumbiendo ante el amor que le tengo.

-Oye Luce ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Hice algo malo?-

-No para nada solo estoy muy feliz, tanto que estoy llorando de felicidad-

-¿Llorar de felicidad? Eres un bicho raro Lucy pero aun así te amo-

-Yo también te amo baja-

Cuando mi amado peli rosa se acerco a mi rostro sentí su cálida respiración directo en mi rostro junto su frente y la mía, dios estaba tan nerviosa, puso su mano en mi cintura y otro en mi rostro, cerré lo ojos ante el contacto. Termino la distancia entre nuestros labios, el beso al principio era dulce, tierno, y cargado de amor, pero sentí como su lengua pedía permios para entrar, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero aun así le di acceso, ahora el beso era más demandante, apasionado, pero aun seguía cargado de amor. Pero tuvimos que separarnos por la estúpida necesidad de oxigeno, trate de regularizar mi respiración como odio que se acabe el aire (**Au: Yo también ¬3¬).**

-No...Sabes...lo...feliz que me haces Lucy-

-Baka, pero aun así te amo mucho, pero… ¿Te puedes alejar un poco de Lisanna?

-Yo también te amo mi bicho raro, jaja estas celosa de Liss?-

- ¡Claro que no!, Hm! Mejor le digo a Loke que me venga a acompañar *_Veamos como reaccionas con esto Natsu*-_

_-_¡SOBRE MI CADAVER TE ACERCARAS A ESE MUJERIEGO! , mira Luce esto es muy simple TU solo eres MIA y solo MIA! Nadie que no sea YO te puede besar, tocar, abrazar, mirar, entrar a tu cuarto, SOLO YO!

-jaja eres todo una Dragón celoso, pero ere MI dragón celos, pero si te alejas un poco de Lisanna?-

-jeje y solo tuyo, Aye Sir! Como desee mi hermosa princesa –

*************************FIN*****************************************************

**Holis! Este es mi primer fic que hago espero que les haya gustado, dejen criticas sugerencias, si les gusto, o si no les gusto se los agradecería mucho ^. ^, Espero que mi historia se merezca un ****reviews ****: 33 Bye BYE!**


End file.
